Merci papa
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Le premier Noel de Teresa Lisbon apres la mort de sa mere.


**A/N** **: bonsoir a tous mes amis lecteurs. Pour commencer, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous profitez tous de cette soirée en famille.**

 **Voici donc un petit comte de Noël que j'ai écrit pour vous. Il est assez court, mais j'avais cette idée en tête.**

 **N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture a tous,**

 _Sweety_

* * *

 **Merci papa**

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, la petite fille se mit a genoux au pied de son lit, mit ses mains en croix et récita la même prière qu'elle récitait tous les soirs depuis la disparition de sa mère. Elle savait qu'un jour sa prière serait exhaussée. Elle ne savait pas quand, seulement qu'un jour cela arriverait. Elle serait prête ce jour là. Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle devait se montrer forte tous les jours si elle voulait que tout se passe bien à la maison.

Que pouvait faire une petite fille de douze ans face à un homme adulte. Elle faisait en sorte que sa famille ne manque de rien, que ses frères aillent à l'école, que son père ne boit pas trop. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Combien de fois était-il rentrée a la maison, si soul qu'il n'était même pas capable de marcher jusqu'au canapé.

Lui en voulait-elle ? Pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à un homme qui venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie ? Sa mère était tout pour lui et maintenant elle était partit. Il la pleurait à sa façon. Pas la meilleure, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes lorsqu'elle n'avait plus était là pour le surveiller, pour l'aimer. Il avait change pour elle et maintenant il changeait de nouveau sans elle.

La petite fille se redressa, ouvrit son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Noel était dans quelques jours et il n'y avait toujours pas de sapin dans le salon. Ses petits frères ne cessaient de réclamer pour l'installer. Mais elle était trop petite, elle ne parvenait pas a atteindre l'étagère sur laquelle se trouver les cartons de décorations. Et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de sapin à décorer. Elle n'avait pas économisé assez d'argent pour en acheter un et elle n'avait pas de moyen de transport pour aller en chercher un.

Elle espérait tellement que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Cela ferait tellement plaisir à ses petits frères. Elle aussi aimerait en avoir un. Sa mère adorait Noel. Chaque année, ils décoraient le sapin en famille. Ils riaient en installant les boules, les guirlandes. Les petits objets que les enfants avaient fabriqués à l'école. Une journée qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble. Après, leur mère préparait des chocolats chaud et des cookies.

Sauf que cette année, elle n'était pas là et que personne n'avait acheté de sapin. Son père n'était pas en état pour ça. Il n'y avait certainement pas pensé. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait ses derniers mois était de boire. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à le lui rappeler. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il lui arrivait de les battre. Pas souvent, mais assez pour que les plus jeunes aient peur de s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il était à la maison, il n'y avait jamais aucun bruit. Lorsqu'elle leur disait de passez a table, les garçons s'installaient sans un mot. Lorsqu'il était l'heure d'allé au lit, ils y allaient sans un mot, sans protestations. Elle s'occupait de tout sans se plaindre.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Papa était à la maison. Il rentrait plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle attendit, a l'affut du moindre bruit lui indiquant dans quel état se trouvait son père. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne l'entendit pas trébucher, ni jurer. Pour la première fois en plusieurs moi il ne fit pas un bruit. Elle trouva cela intriguant, et inquiétant. Que préparait-il ?

Par curiosité, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle marcha silencieusement dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Elle sentit un douce odeur qui lui rappela des souvenirs heureux. Encore plus intriguée, elle marcha jusqu'au salon et se figea. Là, devant elle se dressait le plus beau sapin qu'ils aient eus. Il touchait presque le plafond et s'étendait du canapé au bord de la cheminée.

« Teresa, je croyait que tu dormait, » lui dit son père en se tournant vers elle. « Viens ma fille, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour sortir les cartons du placard. »

« Tu as acheté un sapin, » souffla la fillette.

« C'est bientôt Noel et Noel sans un sapin ce n'est pas Noel, » expliqua l'homme en s'approchant de sa fille. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été le père idéal ces derniers mois et je suis désolé. Je vais me rattraper. »

Il s'éloigna de sa fille pour rejoindre le placard duquel il sortit deux gros cartons. Teresa le suivit et l'aida à placer les cartons sur le sol au pied du sapin. Elle le regarda se diriger ensuite vers un sac qu'elle n'avait pas vu a l'entrée du salon. Elle s'en approcha, de plus en plus curieuse. Qu'avait apporté son père ?

Elle s'accroupit devant le sac et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle y trouva des paquets, Ils n'étaient pas très gros, mais ils avaient de jolis petits nœuds. Il avait rapporté des cadeaux. Après tout ce temps à les ignorer et les battre, son père avait apporté des cadeaux pour Noël. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais me permettre, » s'excusa-t-il.

La petite fille se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il avait pensé à rapporter des cadeaux, des décorations. Il avait pensé à Noël.

« Je t'aime papa, » souffla Teresa contre son père qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Teresa était heureuse. Elle allait passer un merveilleux Noël. Elle ne savait pas si cela durerait, mais au moins cette année c'était le cas.

Tout en décorant le sapin, Teresa remercia Dieu. Car lui seul avait put faire en sorte qu'elle passe de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N2** **: et voilà pour mon petit comte de Noël. Je m'y prends un peu tard, mais j'avais cette idée en tête et je me devais de l'écrire.**

 **Je vais faire une petite pause avec les fics TM car j'ai quelques idées sur d'autres séries que je regarde en ce moment. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne reviendrais pas faire un tour de ce coté un de ces jours.**

 **Joyeux Noël a tous.**

 _Sweety 24/12/15_


End file.
